The Wild and Crazy years before WWE
by OrtonandReignsGirls
Summary: What happened before WWE? Come and find out
1. Sabrina Character Bio

Name: Sabrina

From: Saint Louis, Missouri

Age: 21

Height:5' 10"

Weight: 150

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Hair Style: Long, mid-back

Eye Color: Blue

Jewelry: Promise ring from boyfriend (Randy Orton) Heart Necklace

Likes: Randy Orton, Wrestling, friends

Dislikes: Dean Ambrose, Miz

Crush: Randy Orton

School: Somewhere in North Carolina

Major: Physical Fitness

Background: She grew up in a good part of Saint Louis, she meet Randy in high school and dated for a while but once they graduated they broke up and he went into the military. They meet again when Randy leaves the military and decides to go to collage in North Carolina.

Pets: Long haired Chihuahua


	2. Rose Character Bio

Name: Rose

From: Honolulu, Hawaii

Age: 21

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 165

Hair Color: Black Hair

Hair Style: Long, lower back

Eye Color: green

Jewelry: A hoop lip ring and her highschool class ring

Likes: Roman Reigns, WWE, friends, Paige, Becky Lynch, Dean Ambrose

Dislikes: Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt, Nikki Bella

Crush: Roman Reigns

School: Somewhere in North Carolina

Major: Radiology will transfer to Physical Therapy

Background: Rose is the mixed daughter of a Hawaiian woman and a american man. When her mother died the woman's father took her back to the states to live in St Loius, Missouri.

Pets: a big black German Shepherd named Desdemona


	3. Chapter 1 Sabrina

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~Sabrina's POV~~

When the school started this year I thought it was going to be like every other year in the past. Boy was I wrong. I couldn't find my first class and by the time I got there the professor was taking roll the moment I put my foot through the door. and wouldn't you know it was the same teacher that tried to get me kicked out last year but I guess collage is different that high school cuz I'm still here.

"Ah Miss. Halliwell nice of you to drop by to my class this year." Mr. Collins said with that same evil ass smirk he's always looked at me with.

"Oh yea, I decided I could come by see what english was like this year. Think I can do that Mr. Collins?" I say looking at him like I always have, with pure hate. I have never cared for him and his terrible mood.

"Oh you better you little sarcastic brat go sit before I change my mind and have you thrown out of my room." He says with a snarl as he glares me down. I glare back and actually think about leaving before I see the only empty seat in the room is beside some new kid I've never seen before and let me be the first to tell you, he is fine! I mean theres a lot of people in here I have never had a class with but at least I've seen most of them around campus but this dude I have never laid eyes on before… WOW.

"Hi," he says as I sit beside him. I smile at him as the bastard calls my name.

"I know your in here Halliwell." He says and moves on to the next person.

"Hi," I say back to him as I gather up some paper for notes.

"Orton," Collins says.

"Here!" The guy next to me says and I look at him. 'So Orton is his last name, I wonder what his first name is and if his chest is as good looking as that handsome face.' I think to myself. 'Stop it Sabrina you have a boyfriend that you know loves you more than anything.' I think but damn that face and those blue eyes. AHHHH! I could faint overtime I see them.

I make it through the rest of class and think I need to find a place to myself before I do something I regret. I bolt out of the door as soon as Collins dismisses us and go straight to the court yard in front of the library that no one goes to. I sit on a bench and think to myself.

"'What are you doing Sabrina? You love Mark remember him? Tall, handsome and a professor? The man you said you'd let throw you out so you wouldn't have to hide your relationship from the school? But the school board had other plans and decided to make it worse by putting you in his english two class. Damn it all to hell I have got to quit thinking of this man.' I sit for a while then begin to think of this Orton guy. Why does that name sound so familiar to me? As I think about it I hear someone say my name.

"Sabrina? Baby you okay?" I look up out of my dais and see Mark looking at me with a worried look on his face. "You ok love you bolted out of class this morning like no bodies business you normally stay." He says as he looks at me.

"I know but i just needed some fresh air is all babe. You put on a good show this morning." I say smiling as I look at the youngest professor in this schools history who happens to be mine.

"Thank you love you did pretty good yourself." He said with a grin on his face before sitting down on the bench next to me and puling me into his arms.

"I try, I know we have to make it look like we hate each other so the school board won't find out about us." I say to him was I look at my phone.

"I got to go love I'm barely gonna make it to my next class." I say as I jump not realizing i had been sitting here for over an hour.

"Okay see you tonight for our dinner date baby." He said smiling. I smile back and give him a kiss.

"See you tonight, I love you." I say before taking off running. I have to hurry.

 **So there's chapter one, what do you guys think? Please Review**

 _ **JohnCenaFan101**_


	4. Chapter 2 Rose

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~ Rose's POV ~

Rose walked up to her first class of the day. Sighing gently the woman was hopelessly infatuated with her anatomy teacher. Walking inside the black haired beauty bowed her head gently while saying hello. Not matter how much she loved to oogle the eye candy of a teacher a certain other hottie had her eye as well. Maybe not her heart yet but for sure her eye, Roman Reigns. Yeah she knows weird name, but the body of a god. It didn't help her imagination when he was in shorts and a black wife beater to class. Biting the inside of her cheek Rose sat down beside said hunk.

"Hi," Roman said with a smile to the blued eyed beauty beside him.

"Hello," Rose said with a soft smile.

"Okay class. Roman Reigns!" Mister James called.

"Here!" Roman called looking forward again.

"Rose Markson?" He called next.

"Here!" Rose called looking at the other eye candy.

Those weren't the only eye candies in the class. She had also seen John Cena when his name was called. Holy hell Rose couldn't believe the muscles that guy had or that someone who seemed so sweet dated the school hoe Nikki Bella. Taking out her notebook and pen the woman began taking notes during class. When the bell rang she quickly left out of the room before she got a huge nosebleed at all the rippling muscles around her. Taking a deep breath Rose shook her head walking to her next class which was her English class. How the hell she ended up with all the hot male teachers Rose would never know or really care. The weird thing is that she and the english teacher were in a relationship when class was over. Now the two didn't pretend to hate each other or anything, but one would never catch on that the two were dating. Having very little to say to each other was how all faculty would view the Hawaiian girl with all her teachers. Thankfully that distance is what kept the two safe from prying eyes. Mark would have her stay after class at least twice a week seeing as how he didn't have a class after hers for an hour. Walking in she smiled and said good morning to him as she did every teacher and took her seat towards the back of class. Once roll call had been done Rose took notes quietly as she did every day. Soon enough the class was over and everyone was gone. Mark made sure the doors were closed before pulling her into his arms.

"We have to be careful. The other students are starting to become suspicious," Rose said with a blush and kissed him.

"Just keep a low profile," Mark said once they stopped kissing.

"I better go before my friend comes looking for me," Rose said with a smile and walked out heading to the on school taco bell.

Walking in she looked around and spotted her friend Sabrina. Getting a small order of food the woman walked over and sat down at the booth, "hey girlie."


	5. Chapter 3 Sabrina

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~Sabrina's POV~~

"Hey girl," I say as she comes up.

"Your early," Rose says as she comes up to the table and sits down.

"Class ended early and I wanted to do some thinking so i decided to come on by here and wait for you." I say as I keep thinking about the guy in class and Mark.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rose asks as she takes a bite of her food.

"Well I saw this guy in class and damn he was fine but on the other hand I have boyfriend and I love him." I say as i look down at my food not really wanting to eat anything.

"Well look at the odds." Rose says, "you barely know this guy you meet in class and your boyfriend you've known for how long?"

"Three years." I say as i think about the long loving relationship we've had.

"Well if it was me and Mark i would have to go with—-"

"Wait did you say Mark?" I ask totally interrupting here.

"Yea the english one and two professor." She says looking at me.

"Your dating him?"

"Yep for about a year and let me tell you girl he is a firecracker in —-"

"WAIT! I don't have to hear what you do with MY boyfriend!" I say starting to get a little mad.

"What in the blue hell do you mean YOUR boyfriend he's my boyfriend he said i was his one and only." She says.

"He said I was his one and only."

"Well fuck me." she says lining back in her chair.

"Well apparently he has been doing that to both of us. That nasty man whore." I say with a growl in my voice. How dare he cheat on both of us.

"We have to go solve this maybe it isn't what it seems like." Rose says as we both stand up.

"Oh i think it is and I'm breaking up with his cheating no good lying ass." I say.

"You ain't the only one." She says as we both go to throw our trash away and head towards the english building.

Once we walk over we go straight to his office and wouldn't you know the man whore is at it again with another student. I kick the door open and glare at his ass as he jumps up out of his chair throwing the little bitch into the floor.

"So who is this another one of your victims?" I ask as i glare at him.

"S-Sabrina? Rose? What are you two doing here and why are you both together?" He asks as he pulls his pants up.

"We know about your damn man whoring things you've been up to and neither one of us are gonna take it anymore." I say as i hear Rose crack her knuckles, ready to bitch slap him into the middle of next week.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asks as if were stupid and can't see the little slut he dumped out of his lap and into the floor.

"See the girl in the floor and we both know what you've been doing with us." Rose says from behind me growling.

"I'm done with this horse shit!" I say before slapping the ever living hell out of him and storming out of the room I can't handle this. After all the shit I went through in my past I thought I could trust him but I guess not. The only other person beside Rose is my ex Randy who is in the Marines and God knows where. I run to my other hiding spot and sit down not liking that I am now all by myself and don't think i can ever trust another man. I wish like hell i could find Randy again. He was my only rock in my hell of a life in high school.

After well over two hours of sitting in my little hole I hear foot steps and wonder how anyone found me. This place is way off the beating path to any building that is still being used on campus.

"I knew I'd find you here. in a place that no one would ever look all by yourself." And I hear it, that deep rustic voice that made me want to melt away and only ever hear it for the rest of my life. It was Randy.

 _ **~JohnCenaFan101**_


	6. Chapter 4 Rose

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~ Rose's POV~~

Surprise was not the right word for what roses as feeling after finding out that the man she gave her first time to was also dating her best friend. Growling with hate in her eyes the woman stood up with Sabrina.

"Let's go have a talk with our so called boyfriend!" Rose said through gritted teeth.

Livid was beginning to be a much better word to describe how she felt at the moment. Throwing her food away the black haired beauty walked to the door and held it open before walking to the English building. Not many people had seen the woman mad, but those who had said it was not a pretty sight. Sabrina walked up to the door first and kicked it open hearing a moan.

"YOU FIUCKING MAN WHORE!" Rose shouted at him.

That caused every one to stop and look at the woman. Sabrina had to fight the urge to laugh at her.

"W-who are these whores mark?!" The blonde slut on the floor shouted looking at the two women.

"Shut it Summer!" Mark growled while pulling his pants back up from the floor.

"WE ARE DONE!" Summer Rae shouted with a glare pulling her skirt down.

"GOOD YOU BORED ME ANYWAY!" Mark growled before trying to calm the other two women down.

Rose watched while popping her neck as Sabrina bitch slapped him.

"Ow damn bitch," Mark said with a growl as she walked out.

Rose stormed up while he wasn't looking and pulled her arm back before slamming her fist right into his face. Mark screamed in pain falling on to his ass right in the middle of the floor.

"YOU BITCH YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Mark screamed holding the bleeding body part.

"Be glad I didn't hit you somewhere else!" Rose shouted before running off to try and find Sabrina.

"SABRINA!" Rose called running around like a crazy person before running smack into what she thought was a building.

"Oh I'm sorry," a deep voice said from in front of her.

Looking Rose blushed seeing the tanned hunk from science class.

"Oh no it was my fault. Would you mind helping me look for a friend?" Rose asked with a soft blush.

"Not at all, just tell me who we are looking for," he said with a smile.

"Sabrina, we just found out something really shocking and I want to make sure she is okay," Rose said looking up at him worried.

"Don't worry. We will find her," Roman said gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rose nodded and the pair quickly went all around campus looking for the woman. After several hours and the sun starting to set Rose sighed gently moving the bangs out of her face.

"Sorry for taking you on a wild goose chase," Rose said gently looking at the man beside her.

"It's fine. Maybe she already made it back to the dorms by now," Roman said panting gently from running all over the place.

"Yeah, I better go see if I can find her," Rose said gently thinking.

"Let me know if you find her," Roman said and wrote his number down giving it to her.

"I will thank you so much, Roman," Rose said before walking hurriedly back to the dorms.

Once she entered the room said woman could no longer contain her joy. She started jumping up and down while screaming like a little girl.

"I got his number!" Rose shouted with a bright smile. Quickly the woman put it in her phone before calming down, "okay calm down Rose. Think where could Sabrina have went."

~MalloryMelody


	7. Chapter 5 Sabrina

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~Sabrina's POV~~

 _I look up and I see those deep beautiful blue eyes that I could swim in and never come out of._

 _"Why are you here?" I ask looking at him as he stands in front of me in his dress uniform for the marines._

 _"I came to find you, I had a feeling you would be here and i wanted to see you. I saw you running across the campus when I went to your dorm and you weren't there. I didn't see where you went but i had a feeling you would be in a place like this." He says as he walks over to me. I look into those deep blue eyes never wanting to take my eyes away from his._

 _"I didn't know you even remembered me." I say as i start to tear up as i look at him. I have missed him so much. For the past three years I though Mark was the man that would take my thoughts off of him but he never did. I always thought of Randy any time we were doing anything. Randy was my first so I never wanted any other man but after high school he decided he wanted to be a military man but I knew if that was the case then we couldn't stay together. I was so scared I would lose him that I knew it wouldn't work because every time he would not reply or not call me I would think he would be gone and be heart broken. I hated to see him leave for boot camp thinking I would never see him again but here he is in front of me in all his glory just as handsome as he was the last day I saw him._

 _"Of course how could I forget you. Your still just as beautiful as were three years ago and still the love of my life. I would never forget you." He says as he comes closer to me and pulls me into his arms. I melt, his touch has never changed._

"Sabrina. Sabrina!" I hear and i know it's Randy's voice but he isn't saying it..

"Randy?" I ask as he starts to fade away and my vision focuses on who's actually in front of me.

"Sabrina," he says as he looks deep into my eyes.

"Randy." I say again as i reach out and put my hand against his scruffy face. I have never in my life felt any stronger about one man and here he is again in the flesh and this time i know it's real because I can feel the stinging in my right hand from where I slapped Mark.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he sees my puffy, blood shot eyes and red hand.

"Not really." I say as i move my left hand and he gently takes my right hand into his.

"What happened, who's ass do I need to kick?" He asks as he looks at me.

"No one, I took care of it myself." I say as he pulls me into a hug. I melt again into his arms I have never felt so safe.

"What happened?" He asks and I tell him everything like I am an open book that has never been closed.

"That bastard how could he do that to you?" He asks after I tell him everything that happened.

"I don't know but i have officially swore men off I have had bad luck ever since that day you left for boot camp." I tell him.

"Well you don't have to worry cuz I am no longer in the military and I am here for you." He says to me.

"Really? why did you leave?" I ask him.

"It wasn't for me. Not something i liked like i though I would." He says.

"Wow," I say as I look at my watch. "I better get back to the dorm it's late and Rose is probably looking for me." I say as i stand up, not wanting to leave his arms but knowing i had to.

"I'll walk you. The girls dorm is right before the guys dorm." He says with a smile on his face. I smile and nod at him. " i would love that." I say as he takes my hand and we head back to the dorm rooms.

Once we get back to the dorms he hands me a piece of paper with his phone number on it and kisses my cheek before telling me goodnight and walking to his dorm, once i was inside safe of course. I made way to my room feeling like i was floating on a cloud. I can't believe i found my long lost love again. I never ever want to let him go. When i walk into the dorm room door I am immediately slammed with questions from Rose. Here we go.

~ **JohnCenaFan101**


	8. Chapter 6 Rose

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~Rose's POV~~

Rose looked over hearing her door open. Relief flooded her entire being seeing that Sabrina was unharmed. Running over she yanked her inside and slammed the door shut.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN!? WHO WERE YOU WITH!? WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?" Rose shouted excitedly trying to pull answers from her friend.

Sabrina laughed at Rose while the woman was asking a bunch of questions.

"I meet him again," Sabrina said with a wink.

Rose looked at the woman confused before it finally clicked.

"Wait the 'him' I think you are talking about?" Rose asked confused.

"The very same and he gave me his number!" Sabrina said with a smile.

"Wow! So do you still think he is super dreamy?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Shut it. What about you and tall tan and handsome?" Sabrina countered with a smirk.

"Number hoe," Rose said holding the piece of paper up for her to see.

"Hell yeah! Mark was possibly the best thing that could have happened to us," Sabrina said with a smirk.

"I agree. In honor of getting the numbers of two of the sexiest guys on campus I vote we go out to celebrate at the Japanese place here on campus," Rose said with a knowing smile.

"That I can totally agree to. But first we have to get cleaned up," Sabrina said with a laugh.

"Yeah you so have raccoon eyes going on," Rose said with a laugh as well before grabbing her brush and straightener from the bathroom.

After about an hour and a half the pair made sure to have their keys and walked out of the room. While walking Rose was behind Sabrina texting Roman to let him know that she had turned up.

' _Hey'_

'Hey Rose. Sabrina ever show?'

' _Yeah she did. We are going to eat at the Japanese place_ '

'Awesome. Me and a buddy are here now. Find us when you get here'

' _Sure will see ya soon_ '

"So who was that?" Sabrina asked looking eat her friend.

"Roman. I recruited him to try and help find your crazy ass earlier. That's how I ended up with his number," Rose said putting her phone in the pocket of her jeans.

"Sure, use me as the reason you got it," Sabrina said while laughing.

"Him and a buddy are at the Japanese place already. He wants us to sit with them when we get there," Rose said with a smirk.

"Oh you bitch," Sabrina said already knowing that she had agreed.

"You love me any way," Rose said with a laugh and walked inside.

Sabrina followed behind the woman as she spoke with the hostess. Rose followed her to the grill where Roman and another guy was sitting at. While Rose did not recognize him at first Sabrina did.

"Randy?" Sabrina asked while a small blush looking at the man beside the Samoan.

"Hey, again Sabrina," Randy said with a smile looking up at her and patted the spot beside him.

Rose smiled and pushed her over there before sitting beside Roman.

"How are you?" Roman asked with a smile looking to the woman with blue eyes and black hair.

"Good. Happy to see that Sabrina is okay," Rose said with a smile not paying attention to who was walking up to the four of them.

~MalloryMellody


	9. Chapter 7 Sabrina

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~Sabrina's POV~~

I look at Randy as he sits beside Roman. I can't believe he's here with him. _They had to have planned this._ I think to myself as i look at him then I see someone I never wanted to see again, Mark. I have plans to go transfer classes tomorrow seeing as how I only have English three days a week and have to have it for my degree.

"Well well well if it isn't the two whores. What did you two do get some more men as your new victims?" Mark says with a snarl.

"That's what we should be saying to you ass." I growl back as i feel Randy's hand touch mine.

"Oh really well for your information this is actually where i was going to bring you tonight. I was going to propose to you here Sabrina and call it quits with the other girls." Mark says as I realize he's by himself.

"Bull shit." I say knowing he was lying.

"It's true look." He says to me as he pulls a ring box from his pocket and shows it to me.

"Don't fall for it Sabrina." I hear Rose say as I look at my ex standing in front of me with a ring box. I stare at him like this isn't real a dream I have thought about since i was a little girl. I can't believe it.

"See I told you I was serious about us. Those other girls meant nothing to me. You were always the one I love." He says as i feel Randy's hand on my shoulder grip me. He doesn't want me to fall for it either. I stand up as I look into his eyes. They look so real and loving… But I'm not falling for it.

"You are the most low down piece of shit I have ever met in my life!" I say as i slap him once again. "I never want to see you again and if you ever even think about trying to get near me or my friends again I will press charges for sexual harassment and you won't like the outcome. So if you know whats good for you and you like your job and your a teeny tiny bit smart you'll leave before I change my mind and go ahead and call the cops anyway." I say to him then sit back down. 'How in the blue hell did I ever fall for a man like that?' Mark looks at me in total shock as he holds his cheek, like he cant believe I did and said that. Well believe it buddy I did it and I'm never taking it back.  
"You best go sir or things could get ugly." I hear Randy say as i stare at the hibachi grill in front of me. I want him gone. To many bad memories surround him.

"Leave dickhead." I hear Rose say then I hear heavy foot steps walking off which I know are his.

"You okay girly?" Rose asks as she looks at me from the chair next to me.

"I can't believe he did that. I mean how in the fuck did he have the nerve to come up to me after I saw him with another woman and found out he was with my best friend at the same time and ask me to marry him? How fucking low down and sick can you be?" I ask as i continue to stare a head of me. I keep getting madder and madder the more I think about it.

"I don't know girl he's just a sick bastard." Rose says. "Lets get out of here so you won't have to look at this place anymore." Rose says and stands up.

"No you wanted to have a nice dinner with Roman you stay I'll go I can't stay here." I say and stand up.

~~Randy's POV~~

This is my chance to get her alone and get to know here again.  
"I'll go with you Sabrina." I say to her and stand up.

"You don't have to Randy. I'll be ok." Sabrina says as she grabs her purse.

"I want to, besides what if he's out there waiting for you to walk out, I would love the honor to kick his sorry no good ass." I say to her as she giggles.

"I'd like for that to happen he's a piece of shit." She says and I can tell her mood is getting better already. "We'll see you guys later." She says as she grabs my hand and we walk out.

"I know this great Italian place if you want to go eat." I tell her as we walk out.

"That sounds great." She says as i use i lead her to my truck. I hope we can catch up and get back together tonight. I miss her so much.

~~Sabrina's POV~~

I have missed this with Randy if I get my way we will get back together tonight. I have missed him so much.

Later we pull up to this cute simple little Italian place that I've seen but never tried. Randy swears its the best Italian food ever but he always was pretty good at picking good places so well see. I'm ready for a great night with him.

 **JohnCenaFan101**


	10. Chapter 8 Rose

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~Rose's POV~~

Rose looked over seeing the last person that she had ever expected to see. Mark that low down dirty asshole in the flesh anywhere near her friend. Growling she kept a close eye on the pair not wanting Sabrina to fall for any of his tricks. Rose had to suppress the snarl that tried to come out when this fool pulled out the black box. The spunky woman tried to launch herself at him when Roman grabbed her wrist to hold her still.

"Easy there, Sabrina will make the right choice," Roman said with a glare to the man.

"You are a no good liar Mark!" Rose tried to break free of the football players grip.

Roman grunted and fought to hold the girl back from punching the motherfucker in the face again. Fury was etched on to the raven haired beauty's face seeing her friend gasp at the ring.

"DON'T FALL FOR IT SABRINA! HE IS A NO GOOD LIAR!" Rose shouted and fought harder trying to get to him.

"SHUT UP WHORE YOU WERE MY WORST MISTAKE!" Mark snarled at the woman behind Sabrina.

"OH I WILL SHOW YOU, YOUR WORST MISTAKE!" Rose growled as Roman had to drag her back.

Rose smiled and nodded when Sabrina slapped him again and told him off. Watching with a satisfied smirk Rose sat back beside Roman again as Sabrina sat down. Concerned the woman put her hand on top of her friend's hand.

"You okay girlie? Do you want to go somewhere else and eat?" Rose asked knowing that she would have a hard time enjoying herself knowing that Mark had made such a scene.

"I think i am just going to head back to the dorm," Sabrina said.

"I'm coming with you," Rose said standing up as well.

"No, you were so excited to come and eat here with Roman, don't let me and Mark ruin it," Sabrina said. Rose finally relented when Randy offered to take her back to the dorm. Sitting down she watched the pair walked out with a sigh.

~Roman's POV~

Roman sat there watching the girls and their english teacher. He couldn't believe that a man would hurt two of the sweetest women on campus. Though he will admit that he has found himself with a bit of a crush on Rose.

"Don't let him ruin your night," Roman said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Roman. It's just hard to know that the one person you thought cared was really just using you like everyone else," Rose said gently looking down at the menu silently.

 **MalloryMelody**


	11. Chapter 9 Sabrina

**A/N: Please have an account before requesting a story. Reason being it is easier to discuss the story you want and it is easier for us to get a hold to you so that we know what you are trying to say. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

~~Sabrina's POV~~

After a wonderful night with Randy I sit in class the next day thinking about Randy and how sweet, caring and kind he was.

 ** _~Daydream/Flashback~_**

 ** _We were sat a very quiet and romantic. All to itself, a single candle burning in the center of the table, it looked like something from a movie. We sat down across from each other and begin to look over the menus. The waitress come up and takes our drink order, Randy ordered a coke and I decided to be adventurous and order a glass of Moscato wine, my favorite._**

 ** _"your a wine drinker I see." Randy says with a sexy smirk crossing his face._**

 ** _"Yes it's a favorite of mine, i'm not much on beer or whiskey." I say before I start to look over the menu again. I see Randy smile brightly as I look for what I want to eat._**

 ** _After we ordered Randy and I sit and make small talk in the most romantic setting I could have imagined._**

 ** _"So where did you head off to after high school?" Randy asks as he looks at me._**

 ** _"Well after I finally got over you I decided to go to collage, where I am now and I am in my last year of physical fitness school. Come May I will be a licensed personal trainer." I say knowing my eyes are beaming because I am so proud I am about to graduate._**

 ** _"Wow that's great." Randy says as the waitress brings our staring salads._**

 ** _"So what have you been up to, I know you went into the military but what about now? Why are you in school?" I ask him._**

 ** _"I wasn't cut out for the military, so I decided to come and get a few physical fitness class behind me before going and trying my luck in the WWE."_**

 ** _"Just like you dad?" I ask._**

 ** _"Yep, I want to live up to the Orton name." He says as his eyes start to glow, I know this is something he really wants. I have only seen that look one other time and that was the night he told me he loved me our senior year in high school._**

 ** _"That's great, I know you can do it Randy." I say smiling as our food comes._**

 ** _After dinner Randy drives me back to the dorm rooms and parks in front of my building. We get out and he walks me to the door since visitors aren't allowed in after ten._**

 ** _"I had a great night tonight Randy, thank you." I say smiling at him hoping like hell tonight leads to something more with us again. I miss him._**

 ** _"I did to Sabrina, if your not busy Friday night how about we do it again but this time on a real date." He say, YES!_**

 ** _"I'd love to." I say smiling trying to hide my excitement._**

 ** _"Say I pick you up at six-thirty?" He asks and i nod brightly._**

 ** _"Sounds perfect." I say as he look down deeply into my eyes._**

 ** _"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," He says smiling. I nod._**

 ** _"Goodnight Randy." I say and turn to open the door._**

 ** _"Sabrina wait." I hear and the next thing I know I'm being pulled into Randy's arms and his lips are against mine. Wow, just like I remember. I sink into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I have missed this so much, I still love him with every fiber in my being. He pulls away after a few seconds and looks deeply into my eyes, smiling._**

 ** _"Goodnight Sabrina." He says smiling before walking to his truck._**

 ** _"Goodnight Randy." I say smiling back before opening the door and going inside, Wow what a perfect way to end a perfect evening._**

 ** _~End Daydream/Flashback~_**

I think about last night a lot durning then make my way to the most dreaded class of the day, English. Marks class and apparently I won't be able to drop until mid-term so I'm stuck with the bastard until then. I walk into the room and he's not in his normal spot, at his desk. Come to think of it he's not here at all. Good maybe he jumped off a cliff or something. I go to my seat beside Randy some man comes in.

"Good afternoon students I am Mr. Jordan and I will be taking over this class as your other teacher has taken a sudden leave and will not be returning this semester." He says as he walks over to the desk. Randy takes my hand as i sigh a happy relief, yay I don't have to put up with him no more!

After class I walk with Randy to his next class then go to my secret place and sit down. This is where I always am when I don't have a class for a while. I sit down and pull out my sketch book and start to draw then out of know where I black out. Everything's dark and I can feel myself being picked up and moved from the spot I was sitting. This can't be good.

~JohnCenaFan101


End file.
